Remember me
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Just a short story for KidXMaka. Maka and Kid are in love but they have no idea about it, can Maka get to Kid in time before he makes the biggest mistake of his life? The song is Remember When by Avril Lavigne, I don't own the song, just the story, enjoy!


**Remember me**

_~ Remember when I cried,  
>To you a thousand times…<em>

Maka sat in her room, holding her head in her lap, thinking the same thing over and over hoping for it to finally sink into her mind. She twiddled with her fingers replaying the same scene over and over again.

"_Maka!" Kid yelled running towards her._

_She turned around to face him as he ran towards her across from the other side of the park._

_He stood in front of her fixing his golden eyes with her emerald ones "I love you…"_

_Stunned she stood there staring at his pale face expressionless, she didn't blink, she stayed exactly the same, thinking about what he had just said to her._

_She parted her lips "I'm sorry…"_

_Kid's jaw dropped parting his mouth just a little so air could escaped through his teeth. He watched Maka turn and walk away back to her homes direction, her steps getting faster and faster with every step she took._

"_Maka!" He called out after her trying to persuade her to come back "Wait Maka!"  
><em>She threw her hands over her eyes and let out a deep moan of distress "Why?" She slowly pulled her hands away revealing one or two tears that had started to run down her cheeks "Why didn't I tell him that I love him too?"

Her tear drops ran down her arms and dripping onto her carpet floor. She had never cried so much in her entire life, she had forgot how to until now.

"_Maka, you are the most amazing girl, that I have ever met" Kid said with the widest smile ever spread across his face._

_~ I told you everything,  
>You know my feelings…<em>

Kid stood in the living room of Gallows Manor staring through the glass window at the park from across the road, praying and hoping that Maka would come back looking for him.

"_Death the Kid, you are my best friend, thank you…" Maka smiled looking up from her book._

"_For what?" He questioned also looking up from his book._

_She giggled slightly "For everything, you're the only one that understands me"_

He hung his head slightly and sniffed wiping his eyes, drying them before Liz or Patty noticed that he had been crying. His eyes met the park again and he saw the white haired red eyed death-scythe storming his way towards the front door of Kid's manor.

Three loud bangs thumped on the door followed by the sound of Soul's angry voice "Oit! Kid, are you in there?"  
>Kid swallowed hard, swallowing his fear taking a step closer towards the door, to scared to answer it and take the punishment he probably deserved.<p>

"Open this goddamn door you son of a bitch!" Soul slammed his fists against the door once again "What the hell did you do to my meister?"

"_Hey Kid!" Maka called from across the courtyard "Come to my house and study with me!"_

_Kid rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Uh… sorry I can't, I got a mission I need to prepare for"_

_Maka's wide smile turned into a frown as she gripped her books closer to her chest as if she were about to bury herself in them "Oh, okay… maybe some other time then"_

_~ It never crossed my mind,  
>That there would be a time…<em>

Maka slowly ran her long pale fingers up through her sandy blonde hair and gripped on tightly to the strands as if getting ready to rip them out. She tightened her grip, actually breaking a few strands of her hair and catching them between her fingers.

"Why!" She screamed that the top of her lungs "Why would he do this to me?"

More tears blurred in the corner of her eyes trying to escape and roll free down the side of her face, be free from the stress and pain of being held in all this time.

"_There's something I need to tell you" Kid said motioning Maka to sit down._

_His face was calm and serious as he looked her in the eyes, but she could see something else, something in his eyes. Pain, sorrow and regret besides his nervousness that he would always have when he was around her._

"_What is it Kid?" She said back, her gut filled with fear and worry._

_He didn't say anything after that except sit that and stare deeply into her forest emerald eyes._

She still couldn't believe what he told her that day, it all felt too untrue to be real, there's no way that Kid would let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen to what they shared between them.

_~ For us to say goodbye,  
>What a big surprise…<em>

"_Kid you're really scaring me now" Maka said with a terrified expression across her face._

_Kid reached over and took hold of her hands, holding them tight so he couldn't let them go. He saw the worried look she had in her eyes and knew that I had to tell her sooner or later._

_He opened his mouth to speak "Liz, Patty and I…" _

_There was no way he could tell her, he had known her all his life, this would break her heart._

"_Kid?" She questioned lowering her head a little to catch his eye level._

_Tears formed at the corner of his eyes so he held onto her hands a little tighter "Lord Death, had signed us up for a mission" He trailed off "And we won't be back until five years times"_

_She sat there stunned for a moment. No sound escaping her lips besides the sounds of her breathing, inhaling and exhaling. He bit his lower lip trying to control his emotions and not jump all over her screaming that he was sorry and he didn't want to leave her._

"_Five years?" She asked, but it wasn't much of a question, she just needed something to say to break the silence. She jerked her hands away "Five bloody years!"  
>He watched her stand up in rage, shocked from her outburst "Maka…"<em>

_She interrupted "You can't leave for that long! You can't leave me for five years!"  
>His heart skipped several beats as he realized that she had said 'me' referring to herself other than the rest of the gang.<em>

"_Maka wait!" He exclaimed jolting forward trying to grasp hold of her hands again "Let me talk to you about it!"_

_She pulled away from him and started to run into the parks direction, trying to get away from him so that she could be on her own and think to herself for a little while, but he chased after her._

"_Wait, stop running!"_

Another loud bang at the front door brought him back to reality, realizing that Soul was trying his hardest to bang down the front door. Kid placed his hand on the door handle getting ready to step back if Soul flew himself at him swinging for a punch.

"Death the Kid! I'll knock it down if I have to!" Soul yelled again his voice getting even angrier.

The front door flew open as Kid finally built up his courage to open it and stand face to face with the death-scythe.

"Soul…" Kid gritted through his teeth trying to hide his fear.

"What did you do to Maka?" Soul shouted taking a swing at Kid.

Kid grabbed hold of his wrist just as it was inches away from his face "I told her what you couldn't!"

_~ But I'm not lost,  
>I'm not gone,<br>I haven't forgot…_

_I wonder how Maka's doing? _Liz thought to herself holding her chin up with her hand. _Kid chased after her once she had ran away from the park. _

"Big sis!" The little blonde yelled at the top of her lungs jumping down the stairs of gallows manor "I've finished packing!"

"You packed your sun scream?" Liz asked turning to face her younger sister.

"Yep!"

"Mr. Giraffey?"

"Yep!"

"All of your clothes?"

"Yep!"

"Sun glasses?"

"Yep!"

"Passport?"

"Yep! Oh wait…"

Liz shook her head slowly before throwing her palm over her face "God help me"

_~ These feelings I can't shake no more,  
>These feelings are running out the door…<em>

"That's it!" Maka huffed pushing herself up off of the floor "I have to stop him!"

Using the wall as support behind her she pushed herself away and ran for the door in front of her. _I'm going to stop you Kid, you can't leave me, not now, not ever… _She slammed the door shut behind her and began running down the stairs to the lobby if her apartment.

"_Hey Maka, wanna go library?" Kid asked with a wide smile as he approached Maka._

_Maka sniffed as she turned around revealing her teary eyes and wet face to the golden eyed shinigami "Yeah… sure"_

"_Are you okay?" Kid asked, his grin fading away as he watched another tear roll away from Maka's green eyes._

_She wiped the tears away "Yeah I'm fine"_

_She stood there with a huge smile on her face facing Kid. He stared at her with no expression hiding all his pain and worry inside, he new she was sad about something and was trying her best not to show it._

"_You're not fine Maka…" As the words escaped his lips the blonde death-scythe's smile was completely wiped off of her face._

_She flew herself forward and threw her arms around Kid's waist "Mama died last night! Mama died last night Kid, and papa is acting like he doesn't care!"_

"_Shhh…" Kid slowly lifted his arm and placed his hand on the back of her head "Its okay, I'm sure he doesn't care, I'm sure he cares very much"_

"He was always there for me…" She mumbled to herself as she ran round the corner.

As she ran she ran into her white haired weapon that must have been walking back to their apartment.

"Whoa Maka!" He exclaimed catching her before she tripped over his feet "Take a goddamn breath!"

"I can't I have to go, his gonna leave, I have to stop him!" She yelled between breaths "He can't leave me!"

Soul tightened his grip around his meister "His gone…"

_~ I can feel it falling down,  
>And I'm not coming back around…<em>

"His gone!" Maka exclaimed repeating his words "What do you mean his gone?"

"The cab came and he got inside, his on his way to the airport right now" Soul sighed closing his eyes and reopening them slowly "I'm sorry Maka…"

"No!" She yelled as she pulled away from his grasp "It's not too late!"

She started down the road again, this time changing directions and running towards Death City airport. _I won't let him leave, not before I tell him that I love him too…_

_~ These feelings I can't take no more,  
>This emptiness in the bottom draws…<em>

The taxi drove up the road to the airport. Inside Kid and the Thompson sisters sat waiting for the time to arrive when they finally got onto the plane they'd been dying to get over and done with for weeks. Except Kid, he didn't want to leave the girl he loved, he couldn't leave just yet, not without hearing her voice one last time.

"This is yummy!" Patty exclaimed shoving another haribo gummy bear into her mouth.

Kid placed his head against the glass of the car window and stared up at the fading away light sky, it would be dark soon, and the stars would be out.

_Maka, I will always love you…_

He reached into his blazer pocket and brushed his fingertips against the small cream colored box he had brought especially for Maka. He grasped it in his palm and slowly pulled it out to glance at for a little while. He placed it on his lap and opened up the lid revealing the same golden ring inside. On the inside of the ring, engraved in the most fanciest writing was _Remember me…_

He closed the box shut quickly and placed in back inside his pocket. _Only if she said yes._

_~ It's getting harder to pretend,  
>And I'm not coming back around again…<em>

Maka's legs started to slowly give up on her, causing her pain and to slow down. _I can't stop, I have to stop him… _She gradually stopped running and hunched herself over to balancing herself up on her legs. _I can't stop now._

The sound of screeching tiers came up the road from behind her and pulled over to the side of the pavement.

"Get on!" Soul ordered placing his foot down to keep the bike steady "Hurry!"

A wide smile approached Maka's face as she ran over to Soul and climbed on the back of the bike "Go soul!"

He pressed his foot down and the bike began zooming off towards the airport. Maka held her arms around Soul's waist so she didn't full into the road. Maka sighed deeply _I just hope we get there in time._

Soul kept pressing his foot down, getting faster and faster. _I'm doing this for you Maka, sure you love Kid and that hurts me on the inside, but it would light up my world to make you happy._

_~ I remember when,  
>It was together till the end…<em>

The taxi pulled up outside the huge building. The sound of airplanes crossing the sky above lingered through the air. The taxi doors were thrown open as the excited Patty jumped out throwing her arms about everywhere.

"Were here!" A wide smile was spread across her face.

When she opened her eyes she saw a couple of people just staring at her with confused expressions over their faces.

Liz helped Kid to pull the suitcases out of the trunk, she looked over at him and noticed the glum depressed look that was all over his face.

She reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder "It's going to be okay Kid, Maka will cope, she has Soul"

Kid tilted his head a little more so that his bangs were covering his eyes. Liz didn't move to catch his eye sight, she just watched as a little tear ran out from underneath his bangs and glided across the skin on his cheek.

He sighed "That's exactly it"

_~ Now I'm alone again,  
>Where do I begin…<em>

"_Kid, catch!" Maka exclaimed happily throwing the basketball to him from across the court._

_Kid span around at the sound of his name only noticing the ball when it was inches away from his face, the ball smacked him right between the eyes forcing him backwards. He fell back and landed on the ground a few feet away from the ball._

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Maka yelled as she ran over to him._

_Kid sat on the hard ground, with a smile of his face. The fact that she came over to see if he was okay made him smile "I'm okay"_

"_Are you sure?" She asked as if pleading "I really didn't mean for that to hit you!"_

_He let out a soft chuckle "Really Maka, I'm fine"_

A smile grew on Maka's face. _That was the first day I had ever seen him smile before._

"There it is!" Soul exclaimed staring over the front of the bike at the huge building before them.

"Faster Soul!" Soul sped up the bike driving quickly towards the airport.

_I will bring you back Kid, and then we can be together…_

_~ I cried a little bit,  
>You died a little bit…<em>

"May I have your passport sir?" The man at the door asked Kid holding out his hand.

Kid didn't respond to the man, he just stood there staring into mid air, staring at something, that wasn't there.

"Kid" Maka placed her lips to his ear "Don't leave me, you can't leave me yet, you can't leave without me telling you that…"

"Kid!" Liz exclaimed at the top of her voice hitting Kid on the back of the head "He wants your passport"  
>He came back to reality after realizing that it was just his imagination "Oh yeah, sorry"<p>

He dug his hand into his pocket searching for his passport, scrapping the tips of his fingers against the small box that held the golden ring inside. He froze as he hit the box, standing there staring into space, thinking about the girl that he had fallen in love with.

_Maka held the book in front of he face, knowing that Kid was staring at her on the other side "Quit staring at me, I can tell you are"_

_Kid chuckled slightly rolling his eyes "You've been reading all day"_

_She slightly lowered the book so her eyes were just peering over the top "Well you've been staring at me all day"_

_Kid adjusted himself in his seat "Okay then tell me something"_

"_What?" She lowered the book even more._

_She sighed admiring her one last time "How did you get to be so beautiful"_

"Sir?" The man asked one final time "Are you boarding the plane?"

_~ Please say there's no regrets,  
>And say you won't forget…<em>

Maka leapt off of the bike and ran towards the front entrance to the building "I'm coming for you Kid!"  
>She ran through the doors and suddenly she was surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of people. <em>No! <em>She started to barge through the crowds and crowds of people in her way, making her way to the gates.

_Please tell me he hasn't already left! _She could see the gate just a way in front of her, but the crowds of people were getting worse, making it harder for her to walk through people.

"Maka!" Soul shouted from behind her, starting to make his way through the people also.

_I can't let him leave, I have to tell him how I feel, he doesn't know! I just wish these people would move!_

She ran towards the gate, ready to run straight through, but a smartly dressed guard stood in her way.

"Whoa, can I see your boarding pass Madame?" He asks in a very strict tone of voice.

"I don't have one, I just have to see my friend one last time before he leaves and forgets about me" She whined still trying to step through.

"I'm sorry I cannot let you through without a boarding pass" He shook his head slowly "Now can you please step out of the queue, your holding up the line"

She stepped aside so that the next passenger could get through.

_~ But I'm not lost,  
>I'm not gone,<br>I haven't forgot…_

_Its all over, I'm never going to see him again am I? Its over, I love you Kid…_

"Don't run off like that!" Soul huffed as he caught up beside her taking deep breaths "You got me worried"

"He won't let me through" Maka hung her head "He won't let me through the gate to go get Kid back"

Soul sighed "I'm so sorry, I know you liked him"

A voice ran through the air inside the hospital informing all of the passengers. _Calling last flight to Africa, please board now._

"We still have time!" Maka exclaimed looking back at the guard that stopped her from going through.

A lady holding a very big bag tried to walk through the gate "Excuse me miss, can I see your pass"

Maka turned to face Soul "Follow me…"

While the guard was distracted, they walked past him, they couldn't been because of the lady standing in front of him. As the managed to get all the way past they started to run up ahead, running towards the next gate.

"I'm coming Kid!" Maka yelled so all of the boarders could here.

Her and Soul barged through the crowds of people, trying the best not to knock anyone over or make them drop anything. She ran her fastest to the gate in front of her, only to be stopped by another guard.

"Passport please" He gestured.

"I need to see my friend, please let me through!" Maka pleaded.

The guard shook his head "No passport, no flight"

"You don't understand!" Soul started arguing back at the guard "Let her in!"

"Yelling won't get you anywhere sir" The guard said a little angry "Now please leave"

"No!" Maka screamed in the guards face "I've had enough of all this, I need to tell him that I…"

"Maka…?" A voice came from behind her.

Slowly she turned around and it was then that she came face to face with the golden eyed reaper "Kid…"

"What are you doing here?" He asked taking a step closer towards her "And why are you yelling at that man?"

She stared down at the floor and started to twiddle with her thumbs "Because…"

Silence filled the whole building, passengers had gathered around to see what was going on, watching the scene between the two teens.

"Because…" She stuttered again.

Kid took another step towards the young meister, watching her play with her fingers. He took another step, then another and another, until he was just inches away from her.

"Because I…" Just before she finished he sentence Kid smacked his lips on top of hers, pushing their lips together.

The crowds around them awed and clapped their hands together watching the romantic scene in front of them.

Maka wrapped her arms around Kid's neck, holding one hand on the back of his head pulling him in closer, Kid had his arms held around her waist tightening his grip every second of the kiss that they held. They slowly pulled away opening their eyes slowly as they did so, they stared back at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

Maka giggled "Because I love you too…"

Kid tilted his head forwards slightly so their foreheads were resting on one another as he reached into his blazer pocket. He pulled out the small cream box, Maka stared at it in confusion as he didn't so.

"This is for you…" He whispered and flipped open the lid.

He removed the golden ring and lifted Maka's hand slowly, he unclosed her palm and lightly placed the ring inside her hand then lowered the box back into his pocket.

"What is it?" Maka asked as she slowly brought her hand close to her face.

She opened up her palm and stared down at the ring that lay in the middle of her hand.

_Remember me…_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Song – _Remember When _By Avril Lavigne.

I **DO NOT **own the song, it belongs to Avril, however the story is mine.


End file.
